


Family is more than blood

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: family reunions, dealing with loss





	1. What is lost is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family reunions, dealing with loss

"Hey, I think I found something ."  
"what is it?" Bronzetopaz said.  
"there's a shuttle down here. I think I'm going to check it out. maybe we can salvage it."  
"OK." Bronzetopaz said. "we could always use parts."  
The young tw'lek walked along the rocky ground walking up toward the crashed shuttle. he carefully made his way up to the door. he pushed the metal door open and stepped inside. the shuttle was empty save for a lone female pilot. Her face was bloody and she was slumped over the console. The front window of the shuttle having been shattered. glass all over the front of the console and on the floor.  
The tw'lek gently touched the woman, looking at her face. he tapped his comm watch. "hey Mr.Topaz you better get a look at this."  
"OK I'll be right over."  
After a couple of minutes Bronzetopaz walked through the door and came over to where the tw'lek was standing.  
"She's cut up pretty bad." he said.  
"yeah." Bronzetopaz looked her over. the woman was barely recognizable with all of the blood on her face. there was an object clutched in her right hand. Bronzetopaz gently picked it up and peeled the fingers open, revealing a gold locket. he opened it and looked at the small picture inside. he frowned, recognizing the face of the young man in the picture. "I'm so sorry buddy." he said.  
"I guess I better call Theron."  
"Why?" the tw'lek said.  
"That's his mom." Bronzetopaz said sadly. "I met her once, I think." He tried to remember, but he couldn't. "We should take her with us."

Lazulibleu knelt by her bed meditating. Suddenly, she felt a very strong sensation, a great loss. she gasped, inhaling quickly.  
A yellow white figure stood before her. "Bar’senthor."  
Lazuli's eyes widened. "Master Satele!"  
"Hello child" she said.  
"You come to see me?"  
"I need to speak to my son." she said. "You know that he could not see or hear me. he is not force sensitive, you know that."  
"I do." Lazuli said.  
"I want you to tell him that I love him."  
"I wish that you could tell him yourself."  
"You know that I cannot."  
"I know." Lazuli sighed.  
"He won't admit it, but he will miss you. I know that you were not close."  
Satele bowed her head. "I know, and I am sorry for that, but you understand why. Theron knows and understands. I wish it could have been different . " she said sadly. "but given my position, I could not see any other way."  
"I know." Lazuli said.  
"I must go..." Satele said. "again, please tell him that I love him."  
"I will."  
Satele's spirit faded away, leaving Lazuli with her thoughts.  
Theron quietly entered the bedroom a few moments later, his face drawn, tears pooling in his eyes.  
Lazuli looked up at him. "Theron Sweetheart, what is it?"  
Theron didn't say anything. He stared ahead, his breath coming in short spurts.  
"...I was monitoring the transmissions and I heard of a crash on one of the moons. they said there was a woman... she's dead. I've got a bad feeling I think it's Satele..."  
Lazuli rose to sit on the bed. she extended her arms out to him. He embraced her and started to sob. She rubbed him gently.  
"Theron." She said softly. "I just spoke with her."  
He raised his eyes to her, looking at her softly. "she was here?"  
"yes." Lazuli said.  
"So, she is dead." He sighed.  
"I'm so sorry." Lazuli said softly. "I know you weren't close, but I know you will still feel her loss."  
He put his head on her shoulder. she stroked his head gently. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you."  
"She had a funny way of showing it." he said.  
"Perhaps she was incapable of showing love. I know she gave you up for your own sake, to protect you."  
"That's what Master Zho told me, But I know it was because of her pride, her following the blasted Jedi rule of detachment."  
"Well, at least now we have closure."  
"Maybe it's better that she's gone." Theron said.  
"Are you going to be all right?" Lazuli asked.  
"I'll be OK."  
Theron heard a beep in his comm-link. He sniffed, then tapped his implant at his left temple. "Theron here."  
"Hey buddy, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we found your mom." Bronzetopaz sighed. "I'm sorry ...she's dead."  
"I know." Theron said. "Lazuli talked to her."  
Bronzetopaz huffed. "Oh that Jedi, force, telepathy thing, right?"  
"Force ghost more like."  
"Oh you're seeing ghosts now?" Bronzetopaz teased.  
"Only those that are force sensitive are able to speak to them." Theron stressed.  
"OK , well, we're going to bring her home to you, and all the rest of the stuff that we found on her shuttle."  
"Thank you Topaz." Theron said.  
"See you soon." Bronzetopaz said.  
Theron tapped his temple to end the transmission. "Topaz said they'll bring Satele home to us." "We shall have a proper Jedi burial for her." Lazuli said. She took a deep breath. "I'll gather the Jedi together at the temple when Topaz arrives."  
Theron nodded, looking down, hands clasped in his lap. "All that time...she was gone, disappeared, and now she's gone for good."  
"Well, not totally gone." Lazuli said. "Her spirit will still visit us."  
"Not me." Theron said, matter of fact.  
"I know part of you regrets not having been force sensitive and close to your mother."  
Theron shrugged. "I came to terms with that a long time ago. Master Zho tried to prepare me and did the best he could, but it obviously wasn't meant to be. It's okay. I was happy working for the SIS and now the Alliance. " He smiled warmly at Lazuli. "So much has changed in my life. I never expected it to turn out this way. I'm happier now than Iv'e ever been. A lot of that is because I WASN'T a Jedi."  
*****************************************************************************  
“Okay this is the last of them.” C'ori said as she loaded the last carbonite crate onto her ship. she grinned. "I wonder if the alliance is paying for any bounties now that the emperor is gone." The Twlek walked onto the ramp, following the Carbonite crate into the ship.  
Akaavi Spar frowned, Greeting her on board. “I do not know. Perhaps. the Empire only seems to take resources and not give anything in return.”  
C'ori's Pink Cheeks stretched into a smile. “I don't know. this one might fetch a price. I think he's an important one.”  
Akaavi frowned. “If you find who he belongs to. perhaps he is lost.”  
“do you know anything about the Chiss at all? if he's anyone important, perhaps we will get a bounty on him.”  
“I only know they are from Hoth and they are arrogant as well.”  
“if we find his people, perhaps we shall find your husband too. didn't he go to Odessen to join the alliance?”  
Akaavi bowed her head. “I believe so. we were separated during the war with Arcann. he allowed me to return to my people and fight with the Mandolorian Army.”  
“I have also heard that many of your people moved to Odessen.”  
“I have heard as well.” Akaavi smiled slightly.  
C’ori placed her hands on her hips. “I think it's time to wake this guy up and get some answers.” she punched the keypad on the Carbonite casing , starting the thawing process. she stood there in the cargo bay, arms crossed , watching as the Chiss male became unfrozen. he screamed in agony.  
His ruby eyes met her emerald ones. “who are you? where am I? how did I get here?”  
she raised her hands. “Whoah there. slow down buddy. you just came out of Carbonite.”  
he breathed the air, taking long slow breaths.  
“that's it. take it easy.” C'ori said in a calm voice. “My name is C’ori. I am a bounty hunter for the Empire you're on my ship and we're taking you to the alliance.”  
he looked confused. “where is Darth Marr? I was on his ship.”  
“as far as I know, Darth Marr is dead, killed by Emperor Arcann. his people are scattered across the Galaxy or dead and many were captured.”  
“was I one of them?” he asked.  
C'ori shrugged. “I don't know... maybe. we found you and some others on a crashed ship on a moon not far from here.”  
he sat in the carbonite casing. “my daughter...was she one of them? I have been searching for her for years.”  
C’ori shook her head. "no, you are the only Chiss.”  
“I see ....” he said.  
“what's her name? I can do some digging.”  
“her birth name was an'lazulibleu'jo, but I am not sure what her core name is called.”  
her Core name?  
he scoffed in Chiss. "of course. you are not Chiss. we have shortened names that we use with outworlders. Chiss names are very long and hard to pronounce."  
“I know this to be true.” Akaavi said.  
“It will be hard to find her if we don't know her name.” C'ori said, shrugging.  
“I understand.” The Chiss replied.  
“Perhaps her mother would know.” C'ori replied.  
The Chiss shook his blue head. “No, her mother died long ago in childbearing.”  
“That makes this more difficult.” C'ori said, nodding. “What else can you tell me about your daughter?”  
“When her mother passed, I took the baby with me to Dromund Kaas. when she started showing signs of force Sensitivity, I took her to Korriban to train with the Sith. I have not seen or heard of her since.”  
Akaavi scoffed. “You abandoned her? that is dishonorable.” She spouted in Mando'a. “Aliit cuyir or'atu than tal.” She eyed the Chiss coldly. “Family is more than blood.”  
The Chiss scoffed. “She is only half Chiss. Her mother was human.”  
C'ori crossed her arms. “even the humans would find abandonment dishonorable.”  
the Chiss frowned. “I have many regrets. I have had many years to think on my mistakes.”  
“If you find her, perhaps she will not forgive you.” Akaavi said.  
“I suppose we shall see shall we not?” The Chiss said, staring at the two of them.  
“You might not deserve it, but I believe in forgiveness. I shall contact my husband. he is a Smuggler for the alliance. I hope he has learned some things in his travels.”  
“I would be in your debt if you found this information for me.” The Chiss replied.  
“A oyay entye.” Akaavi smiled. “A life debt. I accept. what are you called so I may add your name to mine?”  
“I am called Chi'andale'jo, or Andale to outworlders.”  
Akaavi thumped her chest with a gloved hand. “Chi'andale'jo, you are hereby indebted to Akaavi Spaar , Mandolorian, from this day forward until your last.”  
His ruby eyes widened. “until my last?”  
C'ori grinned. “The mandalorians take these things very seriously. it would be wise to stay on her good side and listen.”  
Andale grumbled. “do I have a choice?”  
Akaavi grinned wickedly. “only if I will it.” she crossed her arms. “we shall see.”  
she walked from the cargo bay and down the corridor to the stairs and up to the platform where the halo-Communicator sat. She punched in a code on the large machine then waited for the call to go through. After a few minutes The Familiar bronze skinned blue-eyed Mirilan answered the call.  
Akaavi beamed. Her dark facial tattoos spread across her deep red cheeks. “husband.”  
Bronzetopaz returned the smile. “Akaavi, everything okay ? how goes the battles?”  
She nodded. “we did well. how are things on Odessen?”  
His facial tattoos spread across his bronze cheeks. “great. I don't know if you heard yet. we beat Arcann and a lot of your people moved here to Odessen.”  
She nodded. “I have heard, yes.” she glanced away for a second, then met his piercing gaze. “I was hoping you could help me with something.”  
he noted her expression. “sure. what's up?”  
“we found a crashed ship with some carbo Frozen people on it. one of them was a Chiss. he said he was searching for his daughter. I thought perhaps you could ask your people if they are missing anyone.”  
“I can ask around. the commander is the only Chiss I know. maybe she can help with that.” he said. “I'll ask her when I return to base. I have to take care of a delicate matter first.” he watched as the crate containing Satele Shan was loaded onto the shuttle.  
“very well, I shall see you soon.”  
“Are the battles over then?”  
“Yes, now that the emperor is defeated, everyone is going home.”  
he smiled at her. “I'll be happy to see you again.”  
“I shall be pleased as well husband.”  
“Returce mhi cyar'ika Bronzetopaz replied.  
“You have learned mando'a that is admirable riddur.”  
He chuckled “you'll be pleased to know that we we speak Mando'a in Odessen. there are so many of your people, that we figured it was wise to learn the language.”  
You know not how happy this makes me.” Akaavi said.  
“I always prefer you happy Akaavi.”  
Akaavi turned her head sideways, looking at him. “you have made me happy Topaz, riddur.” she chuckled.”  
“it'll be great to have you back. I missed you.”  
“I have missed you too.” she said. she stared at him for a few minutes more before hitting the button to disconnect.  
“So that's your husband huh?” C'ori said, as she walked past Akaavi on the way to the bridge. “He's a charmer.”  
Akaavi nodded. “yes, he is quite pleasant.”  
“He must be. I've never seen you smile. he must make you very happy.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Then I guess it will be worth going to Odessen to meet up with him.” C'ori said, smiling.  
Andale stood behind her. “any word about my daughter?”  
Akaavi glared at him. “my husband will look into it.”  
“Don't worry. we'll find her it seems that everyone is going to Odessen these days. I'm sure if you needed to find someone, that's where they'll be. if not, there's probably at least someone there who knows something.”  
Andale nodded. “I hope you are correct in that.”

Theron looked on as Amethesta, Lazuli and Nadia moved the Big Slab of rock across the mesa behind the grey Temple. “I think that's big enough.”  
“we needed a big enough piece to make the sculpture.” Nadia said cheerfully.  
“she was larger than life.” Amethesta said as they floated the slab of rock into place on the ground.  
Theron gazed at the 10 foot tall, 6 foot wide slab. “Okay, but did you need to use such a huge piece?”  
Lazuli smiled. “I'm sure the sculptor will do it justice.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Satele was well respected and loved. everyone will be happy that we placed a memorial for her.”  
“Yeah, you're right. as always. Sorry, I guess I'm just overreacting again.” he smiled, looking at the huge slab of rock. “I found one of the sculptors who made statues in Corellia, as well of Coruscant. I figured it only fitting to find a really good artist to make Satele's memorial.”  
Amethesta frowned. “You keep referring to her as Satele. Not Grand-master, not mother, just Satele. That is so disrespectful. I never liked that.”  
Theron only grumbled.  
“I think he does that to distance himself.” Lazuli said sadly. “they were never close and Master Satele did abandon Theron after he was born. at least he knows who his parents are. I never knew my mother.”  
“Never?” Nadia asked.  
Lazuli shook her head. “no. I was left at the Sith Academy when I was a small child.  
Theron scoffed. “we have that in common...both left with others to raise us. how about your dad? where is he?”  
Lazuli Shrugged. “I don't know. I haven't seen or heard anything of him since I arrived on Korriban.”  
“It must have been very difficult for you.” Nadia said. “growing up with no parents, leaving the home you were raised in.”  
“It was.” Lazuli said. “but I suppose it was for the best. if things had not happened as they did, I would never have met any of you.”  
“True enough.” Theron said, smiling. “I guess, in a way, we should be grateful to our parents for making those decisions so that we could come together.”  
Lazuli's eyes sparkled, staring at him lovingly. “I'm so happy for that.”  
He returned the warm smile, then grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her sweetly. “me too.”  
If Amethesta had eyes, she would be rolling them. “alright you two...”  
Nadia smiled too. “I find it beautiful that you love each other so completely. I hope I find happiness like that too.”  
Theron slipped his arm around her shoulders lazuli slid hers around his waist.  
If the stars will it I'm sure it will happen Lazuli said warmly.  
Theron nodded. “L'arimar seems to like you well enough.”  
“yes, but does he love me?” she said sadly.  
“I suppose. only time will tell.” Lazuli said.

“Okay, I'm coming in now.” Bronzetopaz announced, as he flew over the alliance base.  
“put down over here by the temple.” Theron instructed.  
“you got it. I'll be right there.”  
Theron tapped his implant at his temple. “Topaz is here.”  
Lazuli nodded then walked over to the clearing next to the temple. she looked up at the deep blue sky. “I will gather everyone here tonight to say goodbye.”  
Theron stood stoically, bowing his head. “This is bittersweet. hopefully you'll have better luck with your dad then I had with Satele.”  
Lazuli shrugged. “maybe.” she was resolute, indifferent. “I don't even remember him. at least your mother was with you. you knew who she was, even if you weren't close.”  
“Aren't you at least curious about your dad?” Theron asked sadly. “I knew why Satele left me with master Zho. I would think you would want to know why your dad left.”  
“Now that I know he's alive and coming here, I suppose I need to speak with him about it.” Lazuli looked up, hearing the shuttle fly overhead. then it started to touch down in the clearing next to where she and Theron stood.  
Theron sighed, then started to move towards the shuttle. the shuttle door opened. Bronzetopaz stood in the doorway watching Lazulibleu and Theron walk toward him.  
he smiled sadly as he greeted them. “I wish I had brought you better cargo buddy.” he patted Theron, embracing him.  
“yeah, me too.”  
Bronzetopaz embraced Lazuli warmly. “I know how hard this must be for you both.”  
Lazuli nodded. “thank you for bringing her back to us Topaz.”  
“it was the right thing to do. I couldn't just leave her out there alone. she's important to you.”  
“she's important to a lot of people.” Theron stressed.  
“then it's good we found her.” Eyan’Rol smiled, stepping forward.  
Lazuli stepped over to the large crate by the door. she stroked it thoughtfully. “she will be dearly missed.”  
Bronzetopaz looked serious for the moment. "Where would you like me to put her?" He nodded to the cargo crate with Satele's body in it.  
Lazuli sighed deeply, focusing, raising her blue hands, fingers extended. "I'll take care of her."  
Theron smiled at Lazuli, watching as she lifted the crate with the force and floated it out the door and down the ramp, then toward the temple.  
"You want me to take all this stuff to Hylo?" Bronzetopaz asked, as Theron followed Lazuli outside. Theron nodded. "What did you find?"  
Bronzetopaz glanced at the scattered items on the shuttle. "Clothing, food, trinkets, relics. There was some jewelry too."  
Theron stood at the foot of the ramp to the shuttle. "What jewelry?  
Bronzetopaz took the gold locket out of his pocket and handed it to Theron.  
Theron stared at it, then opened it, looking at the picture inside. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Master Zho must have given this to her. This was the last picture taken of me."  
"It was clutched in her hand when we found her." Bronzetopaz said sadly.  
Theron nodded. "I guess she was thinking about me right up to the minute she died."  
"I guess she really did love you after all, huh?" Bronzetopaz said.  
"Yeah. In her own way." Theron shrugged. "I think I'll give this to Lazuli. She'll appreciate it more than me."  
Bronzetopaz beamed. "If you ever have a daughter, I think maybe she'll like a picture of her dad."  
Theron chuckled. "Yeah...sure. No luck there. I'm not sure what kind of father I'd make. I'm too involved in my work."  
Topaz patted Theron on the back. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a great guy Theron." He laughed. "Besides, stars know you got plenty of babysitters around here. I'm sure they’d be happy to help."  
"It takes a village."  
Bronzetopaz looked up at the new construction overhead and off to the south. "Yeah, and we have quite the village here, and it's growing fast."  
"Dad says it's beginning to look like old Taris."  
Topaz nodded. "Yeah. It kinda does." He glanced over toward the base. "Speaking of Commander Malcolm, I think maybe we should go and tell him about your mom."  
"Yeah." Theron sighed. "He wasn't close to Satele either. She abandoned him too."  
"He'll probably still want to know about her, don't you think?"  
"Probably." Theron looked at Topaz thoughtfully. "Save any personal items for me, and the rest can get sorted in the cargo bay. I'll go talk to the commander in the meantime."  
"Okay." He called to his young partner. "Hey kid, let's go unload all this stuff."  
"New partner?" Theron asked.  
Topaz nodded. "yeah. I found him on Taral 5. he was alone and hungry I thought he was an orphan or something so I took him with me he's pretty good at finding stuff I thought maybe Hylo could use another assistant"  
Hylo will take any help we can find we all will." Theron looked at the bright yellow Tw'lek youth thoughtfully .  
“Hey kid. come meet the boss.” he smiled. “well ...one of them anyway.”  
The Tw'lek smiled at Theron. “Hello sir. pleased to meet you.” he extended his hand. “I'm Eyan'Rol.”  
Theron took the Tw'lek’s hand and shook it. “Theron Shan, head of Operations.  
Eyan'Rol beamed proudly. Mr. topaz said you were really nice. I'm so happy he took me from Taral V, I thought I was going to die there.”  
“Where is your family?” Theron asked.  
Eyan'Rol bowed his head. “Dead. our ship crashed 3 months ago, and I was left alone. I barely survived, then Mr. Topaz found me.” he smiled broadly.  
“well, we're happy to have you.” Theron said, hands on hips.  
Theron looked over toward the military quarter and noticed his father standing up on the metal walkway connecting the main complex to the southern sector, where the new construction was. it was hard to see through the trees. the grove where the temple sat was secluded, but the walkway gleamed in the sunlight. the metal casting a Blue white beam of light on the ground where the sun hit it.  
Theron wasn't sure if Commander Malcolm saw him or if he could even be seen from where he was standing beneath the trees. He tapped his implant at his left temple. “Commander, are you busy? I need to speak with you.”  
“Theron.” Malcolm replied, sighing. Theron still hadn't let go of the formality. he was hoping that his son would start calling him Dad finally.  
“Meet me by the temple please. I need to show you something.”  
“Alright. I'll be there shortly.”  
Theron tapped his implant, ending the transmission. he looked at Bronzetopaz and Eyan'Rol. “Family business, sorry.”  
Eyan'Rol's pale green eyes lit up. “you were talking to somebody just now, and it wasn't us.”  
“It's my implant.” Theron pointed to his Temple. “I'm directly connected to the net.”  
“That's impressive I wish I could do that.”  
Theron chuckled. “you want an implant too? I could get you one. it's not always fun though. I can hear everything. my implant picks up all frequencies.” he paused. “You know what? you don't want to know..”  
Jace Malcom appeared on the path in front of them. Theron walked towards his father to greet him.  
Topaz turned to walk back up the ramp. “come on kid. let's leave Theron to talk to his dad.”  
Eyan'Rol nodded then followed topaz back into the shuttle.  
Theron swept his head towards the temple motioning with his thumb. Walk with me Dad.”  
Malcolm jolted shockingly. “You just called me dad. I thought I would never hear that from you.”  
Theron shrugged, walking over to the temple entrance. “sorry. I'm all mixed up inside. this is hard.” he walked over to the cargo crate sitting in the center of the temple floor.  
Lazuli stood behind it head bowed, lost in thought. Theron nodded to the crate. "Satele is gone."  
Jace frowned, staring at the crate. "What?"  
Lazuli let out a big sigh. Her hands rested on the crate. "There was an accident. Her shuttle crashed. She died alone..." tears streamed down her blue cheeks.  
Jace slipped an arm around her. She looked up at him. "She's really gone father. I can't even sense her now."  
"She was elusive when she was alive." Jace frowned. He put a gloved hand on the crate, caressing it, then smiled. "We made a great team."  
"I don't doubt it." Lazuli said softly. She looked at Jace, then Theron. They needed to bond the two didn't spend enough time together, she thought and smiled at them fondly.  
"I'll leave you both alone with her. you need your time together."  
"thanks sweetheart." Theron said, gently grabbing her and kissing her on the forehead.  
she walked away silently, looking over her shoulder at them. maybe Satele's death would bring them closer together.  
the two men stared at each other for a long time before speaking, then both at the same time they blurted it out. "I'm sorry."  
"no, you go." Theron said quickly.  
"Theron, I know I was never there. I was always absorbed in my work..."  
"I understand. your position as supreme commander wouldn't allow it."  
Jace held up a gloved hand. "please, let me finish. I need to get this out."  
Theron nodded, arms crossed.  
Jace continued. "...when your mother left me, it pained me deeply." he stroked the crate gently, lamenting. "we had shared some really great times together. She saved my life on Alderaan. she saved me more than once." he sighed deeply. "...and when I found out she had a son, I knew at once I was your father. that's when I tried to talk to you about it, before your mission on Ziost. "  
Theron nodded. "I remember. operation endgame."  
"I told you I was your father, because I wanted to make that connection...I was afraid I might lose you."  
"I know." Theron sighed. "I get your reasoning for doing that, but your timing was really awful."  
Jace half smiled. "yeah."  
"You have to understand where I was coming from commander. Ngani Zho was the only father I ever knew, the only parent I ever knew. Satele never mentioned you and she was never a mother to me. if you hadn't confronted me with that six years ago, I would never have learned that Supreme Commander Jace Malcolm was my father. it was bad enough that Grand-master Satele Shan was my mother."  
Jace chuckled. "I understand completely. it also explains why you behaved as you did when I discussed it with you."  
"when I started operation endgame, I couldn't stop thinking about that discussion. I thought, maybe if I died, we would never have that father-son talk. we would never get to know each other." Theron looked at Jace fondly. I always resented Satele's decision. I was very angry with her for it. for a long time I thought I had come to terms with it and moved on with my life."  
"and now?"  
Theron looked at his father square in the eye. "now, it's just us. Satele is gone, Master Zho is gone, You're the only family I have." he smiled. "I would be proud to call you dad."  
Jace Malcolm beamed brightly. "you have no idea how happy that makes me Theron."

Sometime later Lazulibleu was working at her station in the war room. Theron walked up to her, followed by Commander Malcolm.  
she looked up at them smiling. "did you two have a nice chat?"  
Jace grinned. "we did. it was long overdue. we should've had that talk years ago."  
"when would we have had the time? so much has happened in the past five years." Theron said.  
"you make time. family is important. Aliit cuyir or'atu than tal." Torian said, looking over at them. "family is more than blood."  
Theron flashed him a look and Torian looked away retreating.  
Jace put up a gloved hand. "Torian, that was out of line, but I believe you're right. we haven't been close, but we're working it out."  
"hopefully it will all be better now and we could be a family." Lazuli said cheerfully. "maybe this loss can become our gain." she looked down briefly at her belly.  
Lana's lip turned up slightly. She never missed a look or in action. even when people thought she wasn't paying attention or didn't see, she did.  
"I apologize." Torian said. "it's none of my business."  
"Torian speaks from his heart." Lana said.  
"I admire your passion Torian, but in the future, please be wary of when you speak your mind.” Commander Malcolm said softly, commanding.  
"Elek al'verde." Torian bowed his head humbly.  
Jace put a gloved hand on his shoulder.  
"Torian is a good soldier, but like Theron, his passion gets the better of him sometimes." Lazuli said plainly. She sighed, letting out a slow breath.  
Theron looked at her. "are you all right sweetheart?" He put his hand on her back. she nodded slowly. "it's time." she glanced at Theron, then at Jace.  
Theron nodded. "I'll send out the announcement." he tapped his implant at his left temple.  
"attention everyone." Theron's voice boomed over the comm channel. "I regret to report the sad news of the death of Grand-master Satele Shan of the Jedi order. there will be a service for her at sunset at the Grey Temple. all are welcome to attend." Theron tapped his Implant to end the transmission.  
"thank you Theron." Lazuli said softly.  
"it's the least I could do."  



	2. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to Satele, a surprise and an important decision to make for Lazuli

At sunset, all the force users gathered at the Grey temple. even those that weren’t Jedi, or had known Satele showed up out of respect for Theron and Commander Malcolm.  
The great Council stood in a semi-circle around the crate holding The Grandmaster. The lid having been removed, so that everyone could view her and pay their respects.  
Amethesta walked out to the center of the Temple, holding up her hands. “my friends.. We gather here this night, to pay tribute to a woman who dedicated herself to goodness and Justice. she was a paragon of all that is decent in the Galaxy. Though she was an advocate for the republic, she looked out for the good of all and did what she had to do so that we could all prosper.”  
Lord Scourge stepped forward. “anyone that wishes to come forward and say a few words, please do not hesitate to so.”  
Many of the people gathered started to come forward. The younger Force users only came up to show respect and give condolences to Theron and Commander Malcolm and the Grey Council. The young who didn’t know Satele only gave respect, while the older Jedi who knew the Grandmaster came up and cried softly, saying goodbye. It was only the people who knew her well that came up to speak, even some of the Sith.  
“I had the pleasure of knowing Master Satele while fighting against her ancestor Revan.” Lana began. “she fought well, like a true warrior. she gained my admiration and respect that day. Her dedication and her bravery are an inspiration to us all.”  
“I knew Revan well and Satele Shan was much like her ancestor. Passionate, driven, dedicated and a fierce fighter to the end.” Lord Scourge said, yellow eyes shining brightly.  
“she accepted you as you are, no questions asked.” Lazulibleu looked down at Satele laying in the cargo crate, surrounded by flowers, beads and small personal trinkets given by the individuals who came out to pay their respects.   
“I was a Sith…a Chiss, yet she accepted me like one of her own, with open arms.”   
Theron smiled at her. “...even if she didn’t agree, she did what she thought was best for the good of all.”  
Commander Malcolm and Theron stepped forward, standing next to Lazulibleu.  
“Satele and I were a great team. we fought many battles together.” Jace started. “She’s saved my life more than once. she was kind and gentle and I loved her…” he placed a hand on top of the crate.  
Theron put a hand on his shoulder. “I never knew my mother. she never allowed me to. I was given to the Jedi when I was a baby. Not until later on when I joined the SIS. she always referred to me as her ‘agent’ and not her son. this angered me. for a long time I really hated and resented her until I finally came to terms with my situation and moved on. I guess she just did what she thought was best for me and for the Republic. she never once told me that she loved me…” he stared at his mother in the crate “she had to die for me to even know that she cared.”  
Lazulibleu , Borias and Lana stood behind Theron and his father, watching the crowd.  
“we’ve got company.” Lana said smiling. she swept her blonde head toward a corner to their left behind the circle of people.  
Lazulibleu and Borias followed her gaze and saw a line of force ghosts standing there.  
Master Satele, Master Orgus…” Lazulibleu began. “An older Jedi I don’t know master Zho, perhaps?”  
“Master Zho is here?” Theron said, joining them.  
Lazulibleu nodded, pointing. “over there, standing next to…” she smiled. “Revan and Bastila Shan."  
Amethesta crossed her arms, grinning. “Lord Scourge will have much to say to them.”  
“it is a Jedi ghost Council.” Borias said, musing.  
“quite a place you got here.” Master Orgus Din said, smiling.  
“it is indeed progressing nicely.” Lord Scourge replied.  
Bastila looked up at the temple. “very nice indeed.”  
“it reminds me of Taris in the old days.” Revan said, gazing up at the overhead walkway leading to the Mesa where the memorial was being built. just a glimpse of the construction of the Southern mesa could be seen from their position at the back of the Temple.  
“my son got the best sculptor from Courscant and corellia.” Satele said proudly. “so many people are working together here.”  
“Theron has come a long way.” Master Zho said, smiling.  
“indeed, he has. he’s just as tenacious as I ever was.” Revan said.  
Bastila looked over at Theron standing next to Lazulibleu. “I think he will make an excellent father.” she looked at Satele. “you should be proud of your son for finding such a beautiful woman Satele.”  
Satele grumbled. “They are not married. I never gave them permission. I am very proud of Theron, though he has every reason to hate me.”  
Revan crossed his arms. "you should let him marry. I never approved of that tiresome rule of detachment.”  
“neither did I.” Bastila smiled at him warmly.  
Satele shrugged. “it runs in the family, I suppose. Though I just couldn’t break that rule.”  
"I was never one for rules, either." Master Orgus said, chuckling. "But as Jedi, we must keep order. Otherwise, there would be chaos."  
"the Jedi are gone. There is a new order now. The Combini order. It means, two together." Lazulibleu said, as she walked up to the group of force-ghosts.  
"This new order, will you lead them down the correct path?" Revan asked, staring at Lazulibleu thoughtfully. "Stars know that I made many mistakes and have seen many trials on both side of the force."  
"You and I both, old friend." Lord Scourge said, smiling. "I trust the Bar'senthor to do the right thing."  
Satele nodded. "She has come a long way. The road ahead may be a difficult one to follow, but I believe that she shall find her way successfully."  
"It seems she is not the only one to find a new way." Bastila glanced over at Borias speaking to Sana-Rae closely, Lana spoke on her comm-watch, Nadia and L'arimar stood close together, speaking in soft tones.  
"Speaking of relationships, I see many pairings here." Satele said. "Are you changing the rules as well with this new order child?" She glared at Lazuli seriously.  
Lazulibleu stood steadfastly, returning the glare. "I am not a child, " She stressed. "And if two people wish to come together, I won't discourage it."  
Theron walked over to stand next to Lazuli, slipping his hand into hers. "Guess you told her, huh? What did I miss? I'm sure the conversation is stimulating."  
Scourge chuckled. "Oh nothing. The fate of the galaxy, our new path, relationships..." He smiled at Amethesta.  
She shrugged. "Oh, is that all? I was worried there for a moment." She bowed to the spirits. "Master Orgus, it is good to see you again."  
Master Orgus bowed his head in return. "Master Amethesta. I see you're well."  
Theron watched as he spotted Lana walking away from the temple and onto the torchlight path that led to Lazuli's ship. "Where's Lana going?"  
Amethesta stood between he and Lord Scourge. "Going to meet with Raystlyn, I gather."  
"I thought I noticed him missing from the council gathering." Theron said.  
Amethesta nodded. "He meditates often and prefers to be alone with his thoughts."  
"He does." Scourge agreed.  
"Not a team player?" Master Orgus asked.  
"He does what he needs to, and nothing else. It is his way. His heart is pure." Lord Scourge said, smiling.  
"I may not agree with all that you are doing, but I see a good community developing." Satele said.  
Bastila stood, glancing around at the crowd as it started to disperse. It was getting late. "I have a good feeling here Satele. I believe everything shall turn out well."  
Revan sighed. "I think we should go now. Our time has past and your is only beginning."  
"Farewell." Bastila said softly. "I know you shall do well."  
"It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you all." Lazulibleu bowed her head to Revan and Bastila, then the others.  
Satele stood, hands folded in front of her. "I shall return at a later date." She smiled at Lazulibleu and Theron. "I am happy for you both. Be well."  
"Goodbye." Lazulibleu said softly as she watched Satele and the others fade from view.  
"Are they gone?" Theron asked, looking around.  
Lazulibleu smiled. "Yes sweetheart, It's done."  
"Oh good. These one sided conversations were getting unconfortable."  
Amethesta smirked. "Be glad that you could not hear them. I seemed more like a therapy session than a conversation."  
Borias came strolling over to meet them. "Is the party over? Have the ghosts gone home?"  
Lord Scourge laughed at his banter.  
"I suppose they can't stay forever." Lazulibleu shrugged.  
Borias watched as the crowd thinned out. "It looks as though everyone is going home."  
Lazulibleu looked over at the spot where Satele's body sat. "Not all."  
Commander Malcolm was still standing behind the crate, saying goodbye to the last of the people gathered. When the last of the group walked away, he didn't move. He stood there quietly, staring at Satele in the crate.  
Theron looked over at his father. "Maybe I better go check on dad."  
"Your father is a strong man Theron." Scourge said. "I am certain that he shall be fine.  
Borias motioned toward the path, pointing. "It looks as though we have a latecomer."  
The five of them stood staring as a lone figure came walking up the torchlight path toward the temple. Shae Vistla walked up to Jace Malcom and bowed her head.  
"She was a great warrior. I had the pleasure of fighting with her. I regret your loss. She will be missed."  
Jace bowed his head in return. "Vor entye, al'Verde."  
"Your welcome." Shae smiled at him warmly. "Your Mando'a is getting quite good."  
"How are your people? Are they all settled in?"  
She nodded. "All is good. We like it here."  
"You know if you need anything. Anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."  
She grimaced. "I won't. Just one thing though..." She frowned. "Keep your damned builders away from our woods. We like things as they are. My people are nomads. We move around a lot. Been that way for a long time. Were not changing just because your people decided to build a city here." She stressed.  
Jace put up his hands defensively. "Fair enough. We'll leave the Northern sector alone. It's all yours."  
Shae smiled proudly. "It's nice to have a perminant place to call home again."  
"Is everything all right here?" Theron asked, as they all joined Commander Malcom and Shae.  
Shae nodded. "I was just instructing the Commander here how I want things done." She said smugly, then frowned. "I'm sorry about your mom Theron. I know she will be dearly missed."  
"Thanks." Theron said.  
"We haven't seen that much of you since you came to Odessen." Lazulibleu said. "Is everything all right?"  
Shae smiled. "We've been very busy the last three months. Iv'e gotta say, those shadow beasts are delicious and they breed like crazy, so we'll never run out of fresh meat."  
Theron chuckled. "Good to hear. So I guess we won't be seeing you in the Cantina anytime soon then?"  
Shae shook her mop of red hair. "Iv'e never been much for Cantinas, though I know Torian has been a frequent visitor lately."  
"Where is Torian? Is he not with you?" Amethesta asked.  
Jace sighed. "Torian and Jarlinka gave their condolances earlier, when we found out about Satele."  
"He's quite the Sebaac player." Theron said. "He likes the games tables."  
Borias crossed his arms. "I know where they will be then, at the Sebaac table with Gault, Kaliyo, Topaz, Corso and Hylo."  
"The Odessen Sebaac club." Theron said musingly.  
Borias looked at him smiling. "Are you not a member of that?"  
"Guilty." Theron said, returning the smile.  
Jace wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand and let out a big sigh. "Now that this is done, I'll need to go get a drink." He looked at the others. "Would anyone care to join me?"  
"I'll come." Theron smiled at his father, then turned toward Borias. "Borias, are you coming with?"  
Borias nodded. "Give me a moment. I shall be there."  
“We shall see you tomorrow. I would like to go meditate.” Amethesta said.  
Scourge nodded. “yes.” he slipped his hand into hers. “come my dear.” she smiled at him.  
Jace turned to leave followed by Theron.  
Theron turned toward Lazuli. “sweetheart will you come with us?”  
She stared, looking down at Satele. “I’ll join you shortly. I would like to finish here.” She sighed.  
Theron look at her seriously. “are you all right?”  
she nodded. “I’m okay. I just need a moment with Borias.”  
Theron didn’t ask. their private life didn’t need to be broadcast. For the sake of everyone present though, Lazuli put on a good game face.  
“I want to move Master Satele up top to the memorial.” she pointed up toward the Mesa overlooking the Grey temple. she looked at Borias. “Borias, stay a moment and help me with this.”  
he smiled sweetly at her. “gladly.”  
Not a bad idea.” Amethesta said.  
“we’ll have a proper funeral tomorrow, with the council.” Lazuli said.  
Theron nodded. “I understand.” he smiled at her. “okay, do what you need to do. see you at the cantina.”  
Lazuli watched as Theron and the others walked away, disappearing down the torch-lit path.  
“you did not ask me to stay just to help with Theron’s mother, did you?” Borias asked.  
Lazuli sighed, looking away. “ no I need to speak with you alone.”  
Like Lana, nothing escaped Borias' notice. He was too strong in the force. He pointed toward her belly. “you have not told Theron as yet, have you?”  
she shook her head. “no, not yet. I’m not even sure if the child is his.”  
Borias reached over, placing a gentle hand on her belly. he smiled. “children, you mean.”  
she looked up at him, eyes wide. “what?”  
he caressed her belly. “I feel two. they are strong.” he touched her face with his other hand. “they may be mine, but I cannot tell. It is early yet.” he held his hand on her belly thoughtfully. “just that there are two forces, and I feel their strength.” he smiled brightly. “If they are indeed mine, they will be even more powerful than myself.”  
“I don’t doubt that. If they’re Theron’s, they’ll have Satele’s strength.” Lazuli smiled. “either way they will be powerful.”  
Borias kissed her sweetly, then rubbed her chin with his thumb. “let us get your grand master where you want her.”  
Lazuli took a breath, then raised her blue hands, floating the lid to the crate back into place, covering Satele from view. She nodded to Borias. “now to place it up top.” She glanced up at the ledge overlooking the temple.  
Borias slid his hand into hers. “come, then.”  
The two of them walked over to the lift that would take them up to the Mesa that overlooked the Temple.  
Standing at the edge of the ledge, they raised their hands. They lifted the crate with the force, making it rise up above the temple and up to the place where they were standing.  
They floated the crate into place in front of the large slab of rock that was to be Satele’s statue.  
“There.” Lazuli nodded, satisfied. “it’s done. in the morning we will hold Council here and have the funeral.”  
“the Jedi burn their dead, do they not?”  
Lazuli nodded. “we do.”  
he smiled. “then that will save you the burden of building a tomb for her.”  
“considering how much construction is already going on, it wouldn’t be any trouble at all.” she giggled.  
“good point.” Borias smiled. He took her hand in his. “shall we go join the others now?”  
She nodded, smiling.  
They walked along the Mesa to the new walkway leading to the main complex. Borias squeezed her hand gently as they walked along the metal Bridge toward the military quarter. she smiled at him. Though she was devoted to Theron, her heart really belonged to them both, though her bond to Theron was stronger. Borias also loved them both, but his affections were also directed elsewhere. as for Theron, he was totally devoted to Lazuli, but part of him was still attached to Borias as well.  
“will you tell Theron of your condition?” Borias asked as they walked through the doorway to the upper deck of the empty military quarter.  
“not just yet.” she said sadly.  
“why? may I ask? he needs to know.“ he said, as they went down the metal stairs to the ground level.  
“I will tell him, just not yet. Please don’t say anything to him.”  
“if you wish it so, then I shall not.” he walked with her through the doorway to the war room. “I gather that you have not spoken to anyone else on this matter either.”  
“Lana knows. I haven’t told her, but she won’t say anything. she respects our privacy.”  
Borias smiled, pushing the button to the lift that would take them up to the cantina. “she has used disgression so far. none know of our relations save for Vette, but she will not mention it either. she respects you and Theron too much. she does not respect me and she once did, but she has good reason, considering what I have done.” he said.  
“now that she’s with Khomo, do you think she’ll stay with the mandalorians?”  
Borias laughed. “when she is not playing Sebaac or drinking in the cantina, yes.”  
Lazuli swept her hand over her belly. “if it turns out that the twins are yours, Borias, we’ll have to tell everyone. it won’t be a secret any longer.”  
he Shrugged. “so much for disgression. I am prepared to take full responsibility. in the meantime, we should continue to keep up appearances.” he let go of her hand and kissed her gently before going out onto the deck of the Cantina entrance.  
She nodded. “agreed.”  
Theron looked up as they entered the cantina together. he wasn’t sure what they needed to talk about in private. they were always honest with each other. no secrets. he was hoping that it wasn’t anything serious. Lazuli slid into the seat next to Theron at the table where he and commander Malcolm were sitting.  
Theron leaned closer to her. "is everything Okay?"  
Lazuli nodded. " it will be fine. I'll tell you when we get back to the ship." she swept her head toward Jace, who came walking back to the table with three mugs.  
"I got an extra. I thought Lazuli would like one too." he smiled at her.  
She grimaced. "I really shouldn't."  
"You know she likes Chi Brandy dad." Theron looked at her. "right?"  
"Yes, but..." she rubbed her belly absentmindedly, not thinking.  
Jace caught the motion, realizing. "oh, " he beamed. "oh! sorry ... I didn't know." He grinned broadly, making his scars spread across his face.  
Lazuli swore, realizing her unconscious action. "Haar'chak."  
Torian, hearing her speak in Mando smiled.  
Jarlinka giggled "hey, that's no way for a lady to talk." she rested her arm on the back of the booth, looking at Lazuli.  
Lazuli blushed. "I'm sorry. I was going to wait to tell you Theron, but my secret is out now." she rubbed her belly again unconsciously.  
"You got a bellyache or something?" Jarlinka said, musing.  
Jace still had the grin on his heavily scarred face.  
Theron, looking at Lazuli, and his grinning father, also realized what was happening. "Lazuli sweetheart, are you?" he reached over and placed a hand on her belly.  
she nodded.  
Jarlinka beamed. "A ik'aad par Lazuli bal Theron." She yelled happily.  
All the mandolorians cheered.  
Theron put a gloved hand over his face.  
"Congratulations." Shae came over to the booth, smiling.  
"I thought you didn't like Cantinas." Jace said.  
Shae shrugged. "I don't, but I figured why not? you got good drink here. I didn't think you had anything up to mando standards."  
Theron got up from the table. "that does it." he said. he put his hand out towards Lazuli. "Lazuli, I need to talk to you. come with me please."  
She looked at him. "is everything all right?" he waved his fingers at her, waiting. "let's go for a walk."  
she flashed her ruby eyes at him. "all right." she took his hand.  
Theron looked at his father, Torian, Jarlinka, and Shae. "I'm tired." he lied. "it's been a trying day. I think we should turn in."  
Jace nodded. "Agreed." he let out a big sigh. "we should all get some rest. see you both in the morning?"  
Lazuli nodded. "i'm holding council in the morning. we will put Satele to her final rest."  
Jace blinked. "Jedi stuff?"  
"Jedi stuff." Lazuli said, half smiling.  
"You won't mind if Theron and I sit that one out, do you? since we're not Jedi."  
"That was the plan father."  
Jace was about to say something , but he held his tongue. Theron hadn't asked yet. things have been so busy the last few months, but now with the happy news of Lazuli's pregnancy, maybe this would motivate his son to speed it along and finally commit. he watched as Theron took Lazuli from the crowded cantina. he sighed. he hoped everything would work out with the two of them. Little did he know, that the trouble was only beginning...  
Theron walked with Lazuli back toward the ship.  
"Theron, " Lazuli said, holding his hand firmly as they walked through the war room and the military quarter to her ship. "I'm glad we're alone now. I need to tell you something."  
he nodded. "I need to tell you something too. well, ask you something."  
"is it about Borias?"  
"No, why?"  
"he's the reason I need to talk to you."  
Theron stopped on the walkway to the ship. he looked at her, staring. He frowned. "I'm not going to like this, am i ?"  
she sighed. "I was going to tell you Theron, but I wasn't ready yet, and now.." she looked down at the ground, keeping a hand on her belly.  
he stared at her intently. "you think maybe the child isn't mine?"  
she looked at him, sighing deeply. "I don't know...maybe."  
he put his hands on his hips and shuffled his feet. "damn it Zuli." he started to pace. "it's my fault. I should never have gotten involved with him."  
"it's my fault too. I should never have let him make love to me." she started to cry. "i'm so sorry Theron. I love you. I always have. this just makes things more difficult between us."  
"what are we going to do now?" he stared at her. "I was going to ask you to be mine...to marry me." he sighed. but now, I'm not sure."  
she plopped down on the step at the end of the walkway, placing her face in her hands. tears rolled down her face.  
he swore. "damn it." he sighed deeply. "I hate this, but I love you. I have since I met you. I've never been so happy in my life. if we can't make this work, I don't know if I can take it."  
she cried softly, looking at the ground at his feet.  
his face softened, seeing her upset. he knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry. I really am. I wish it would have turned out differently, but this is it. I suppose that's what the stars have planned for us."  
he grabbed her hands, squeezing them gently. "Be with me. be my wife." He smiled at her sweetly.  
she rose her head to look at him. his green gold eyes boring into her soul. she never cared about anything so much in her life. he was her heart. she loved him more than life itself.  
he stared at her, waiting.  
"what about Borias, the children?"  
he shook his head. "doesn't matter. we'll figure it out." He squeezed her hands. "Marry me."  
she smiled slowly. "always, forever. I would love nothing better than to be your wife Theron."  
he let go of her hands and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately.  
She embraced him roughly, holding on for dear life, not letting go.  
Borias watched the two of them as he walked along the upper walkway toward the southern complex. he leaned on the railing and nodded, smiling. I guess she told him, he thought. she's made her choice. it's better this way. I would just get in their way, he thought. No need to complicate things further. if the children are indeed mine, we shall deal with it. In the meantime, I shall allow them to enjoy their happiness together.


End file.
